The present invention relates to an inspection method and apparatus of semiconductor integrated circuits (ICs), and more particularly to an IC inspection method having a measurement error of more than a predetermined value with respect to dimensions of an inspectional objective event, that is, in the case where measurement accuracy of inspection means for measuring the inspectional objective event is not sufficiently small in comparison with the dimensions of the inspectional objective event and a shape inspection apparatus of the ICs.